Sieg Guide
Introduction Background Story Sieg is a pure-hearted but hot-tempered seventeen-year-old lad. His father experienced many adventures as the leader of a famous mercenary group. Sieg takes a journey to solve a riddle and to see a legendary dragon called "Kseidon;" both of which his father once told him about. Sieg is usually a simple minded and pleasant person, but becomes very dangerous when upset. He's skilled in delivering a shower of blows with two handed swords. Official info: "Sieg is an enthusiastic 17-year-old man. His father was a leader of a highly reputed mercenary group and embarked on many adventures. Sieg is on a journey to find an answer to a puzzling note of his father and 'Kseidon' a legendary dragon of which he heard from his father. Sieg is simple-minded and easy-going, but becomes unstoppable once he is angry. He specializes in multi slashes using a two-handed sword, and owns a variety of unique combo attacks." Class Type A character suitable for "action gamers" who like speedy, continuous attacks, as this is what Sieg specializes in. Also, he's easy to combo with. Sieg can also be considered a "tank," the front-line soldier that takes the damage and keeps enemies concentrated on himself rather than rest of the party. Main Weapon: Two-Handed Sword Class Summary Specialized in: Tanking and Melee Combat Pros of Sieg: * Potential Long Combos * Superior Melee Damage * High HP Cons of Sieg: * Low MP * Lack of Long Range Skills * Skill Delay Time is moderately high Skills For a listing of Sieg's skills, refer to Knight Skills. Sieg's skills are classified into 5 groups: Strike, Sword, Charge, Bless, and Ability. Strike-Type skills are mainly used to stun, knockdown, and toss. Sword-type skills are mainly for attacking several times in a short period of time. Charge-type skills are for both offensive and defensive attacking. Bless-typed skills are Sieg's buff and supportive skills. Last, but not least, Ability-type skills are passive abilities. Skill Points Growth Sieg gains 1 skill point per level; however, beginning when you reach level 4 and every 4 levels thereafter, he will receive 2 skill points. Example: Level 3 -> Level 4 = 2 skill points. Level 4 -> Level 5 = 1 skill points. Level 5 -> Level 6 = 1 skill points. Level 6 -> Level 7 = 1 skill points. Level 7 -> Level 8 = 2 skill points. In other words: Level X0 (+4) -> Level Y0 (+4) = 2 skill points where X0 = 3 and Y0 = 4. Skill Builds Combos Basic Moves (unofficial) * Walk: Hold a direction, is more precise than dashing, but much slower. * Dash: Tap a direction twice. Sieg has the second fastest dash. Dashes cancel into other dashes, but Sieg cannot cancel into a 130 degree angle as quick. He instead cancels into 90 degrees. Ex: 6688 * Dash A Dash, then press A. A wide slash. Cancels into skills, Dash S, or space, which makes Sieg side step to the right. The side step will ignore all speed debuffs. Pressing S will also accomplish the same thing, but it will instead side step Sieg to the left, and each side step will cancel extremely quickly into each other. Also cancels a bit late in the animation into a dash (not instant). * Dash S: Dash, then press S. A shoulder ram. Skills can be canceled late in the animation, dash cancelable * Dash AS: A wide slash, followed by a shoulder ram. This shoulder ram differs from Dash S because it will cancel into a skill normally. Directions can be changed from A to S. This skill can be canceled by meleeing after it. * Down attack: Press Space. Sieg stabs the ground with his sword. A bit slow, very wide, can cancel into skills. * Upper Slash: Press S. Sieg will launch the opponent if it hits. Ignores speed debuffs, and cancels into a dash. * Melee: A chain of 5 A presses that cancel into each other, a dash, or a skill. Has a very wide area compared to most classes, and is a bit shorter than Dainn's length. In the normal AAAAA chain, each one can be skill canceled and the direction can be changed between each A. * A''': A basic slash. Can press space to go into a down attack. * '''AS: A slash, then Sieg will bring his sword up and back, the second hit does high damage. Can be followed with space for stabs, which can be dash canceled on the first or second hit. * AA: Two slashes that can be followed with space, can be dash canceled. Used as a way to control space in PvP. In PvP, if it connects, it will be followed up with Dash AS. Pressing space will go into a down attack. * AAS: Two slashes, followed with an upward slash. Can be canceled back into the A chain. It is also dash cancelable. A possible follow up is S, followed by space, which is like AS. * AAAA: Four slashes, mainly used to maintain air height in a combo if AAAS will miss. Pressing space will go into a down attack. * AAAS 3 slashes, with a downward swing. Used more often than AAAA to maintain air height, but does not have as much length * AAAAA: Five slashes than end in a large swing. The last swing cancels into a down attack, or walk. * AAAAS: Four slashes, then Sieg winds up for a long stab. Can be followed with Space for stabs. Hints & Tips * If you press S then dash right away, it seems as though it is a better form of dash 1 * If you press AS really fast while dashing, you can Side step(move to the side)1 * If you press A space you attack then side step but to the opposite side 1 See Also Fashion - 36 images of Sieg in various armours External Links Skill Simulator General Guides Stryfe's Guide (Extremely outdated) - Archived Interesting Tidbits Category:Guides Category:Characters